El mito de la galerna
by HikariCaelum
Summary: ¿Y si todos vivimos sumergidos en uno de esos días calurosos y despejados? ¿Y si de pronto bajase la temperatura y una tormenta azotase todo lo que somos? Puede llevarnos al fin.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco los libros a los que hago referencia. Este fic es para el cumpleaños de Asondomar, ¡felicidades!

* * *

**El mito de la galerna**

_"Y por un momento he sentido que a lo mejor una idea es más importante que el mero hecho de estar vivo, porque una idea vive mucho tiempo después de que uno haya desaparecido". (Douglas Coupland)_

* * *

Dicen que la vida es algo imprevisible. Hay quienes hablan de destino, de que todo está marcado. Otros de suerte, de azar, de que todo son casualidades con las que tropiezas. Y otros, más optimistas o quizás los más pesimistas, creen que son ellos quienes deciden su propio futuro. Pero lo único en lo que coinciden, piensen lo que piensen, es en que siempre hay un final. La muerte llega para cada vida. Como el amanecer y el atardecer, que no son más que caras de una misma moneda. A ellos les precede la noche. ¿Acaso será cierto que hay algo más tras el fin de la vida? ¿Otra existencia? ¿Continuar la misma? Y si, siguiendo con la metáfora del día, llegara el alba de nuevo, ¿es que la reencarnación es algo real?

No sé por qué estos pensamientos acuden a mi mente. Doy vueltas a los recuerdos de los últimos minutos pero no tiene sentido alguno. El cerebro es un misterio, quién sabe qué ha desatado este monólogo interno.

A mi alrededor nadie es consciente de que mi cabeza da vueltas hablando de finales y principios. Los ojos de mis amigos están clavados en la cámara de Hikari, que nos está enseñando un vídeo que grabó hace una semana cuando nos entreteníamos con juegos de mesa en su casa. Obviamente con cierta dosis de alcohol en el cuerpo de más de uno, la única explicación para las carcajadas por cosas que no tienen gracia.

Estamos apretujados a su alrededor así que Taichi está medio apoyado en mí haciendo que me duela el hombro y el pelo de Mimi me hace cosquillas en la mejilla. Despide un aroma floral que me llena la nariz. No puedo decir si es algo bueno o no. Es curioso cómo un olor nos evoca tantas cosas, a veces creo que nos movemos más por la nariz que por los ojos. Suelen mirarme raro así que dejo de decir estas cosas en voz alta.

Aparezco en la pequeña pantalla. Mis amigos me empujaban para que participara, yo les decía que no tenía ganas pero acabé cediendo. Me veo ahí, me escucho, y siento que ese no soy yo.

Es un pensamiento extraño y me abrumo un poco. Nadie se da cuenta, siguen riendo con las tonterías que hicieron hace una semana. Yo no aparto la mirada de quien se supone que soy. Es tan extraño. Recuerdo más o menos lo que pensaba, estaba con la cabeza en un trabajo de informática que tenía que entregar y apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Pero en la cámara solo se me ve allí, participando en ese momento. No se entiende por qué tardo unos segundos más de la cuenta en contestar, por qué hago lo que hago y no llego a hacer otras cosas. Es tan extraño.

Mi mente, mis pensamientos, es realmente lo que soy. Este tono con el que me hablo a mí mismo, en el único lugar donde nadie más puede escucharme y donde podrían llegar a conocerme. Miro las coronillas de mis amigos, preguntándome cómo será estar en sus cabezas, de qué forma pensarán y qué tono tendrán sus mentes. ¿Cómo podemos estar tan juntos, con nuestros codos clavándose en los demás y los brazos rodeando cuellos, y a la vez tan separados?

Me siento asfixiado. Siento que mi verdadero yo, mi esencia, está encerrada. Como si mi cuerpo no fuera más que un contenedor. ¿Será eso que las religiones llaman alma? Es tan desconcertante. Ese chico que hay en la pantalla no soy yo, no refleja lo que de verdad soy. Como supongo que tampoco Taichi, este que me está dando la mano al despedirse y al que siempre he creído conocer muy bien, será realmente como lo veo.

Hay tanto en una persona. Hay tanto en mi interior. Noto que mi cuerpo es demasiado ínfimo como para contenerlo y, al mismo tiempo, como si yo fuera tan diminuto que me sobraran huesos y músculos.

Llego a casa. El pasillo está oscuro pero veo luz en la cocina y encuentro a mamá preparando la cena.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bien.

—No pareces muy convencido —opina, con gesto preocupado—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, nada especial.

Sabe que no miento, por eso frunce el ceño.

Durante la cena mis padres hablan conmigo, quieren saber si algo me pone triste. Yo no puedo más que encogerme de hombros y darles las buenas noches.

Y así un día tras otro. Me levanto, me aseo y me visto. Voy a la Facultad y miro al cielo antes de entrar.

Supongo que todo el mundo ha tenido uno de esos días en los que te sientes mal sin razón alguna, en los que no tienes fuerzas para sonreír. No importa que tu vida sea "perfecta", con personas que te quieren, salud y una buena situación económica. Por mucho que tengas, notas que tus labios no pueden curvarse, no forman ni siquiera una línea recta porque las comisuras caen hacia abajo. Y hasta el cielo parece reírse de ti. Porque esa mañana habíais pactado sin palabras que ese sería un horrible día y él había aceptado al recibirte con grisáceas nubes. Pero ahora el sol brilla con tanta fuerza que notas cómo te arde la cabeza.

Una de las peores cosas que hay es sentirse solo y con el buen día parece que lo estoy. ¿Qué es más desagradable que estar mal cuando no tienes ni una sola buena razón para ello?

El verdadero problema es cuando esos días se repiten uno tras otro. Muchas veces la gente piensa que tienes que ser feliz, que se supone que lo eres. Pero todos tenemos derecho a no serlo, aunque las razones solo nos sirvan a nosotros. O aunque ni siquiera encontremos una.

No me apetece volver a casa para comer, así que voy a una máquina para comprar un sándwich. Después decido pasar un rato en la biblioteca. Me arrepiento cuando escucho tres voces familiares junto a la entrada, hace días que no tengo ánimos para encarar a nadie.

—En serio, no es tan complicado —dice Takeru.

—Eso lo dirás tú —replica Daisuke, por su tono parece molesto—. Yo no me entero de nada.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo —susurra Hikari con una sonrisa.

Me escondo tras un arbusto y me siento en la hierba. Oigo que sus pasos se acercan pero se paran al pie de un árbol. De alguna manera me gusta esto. Es como estar con ellos, aunque nadie podrá juzgar mis ojeras ni mi gesto ausente.

—Bueno, a ver, empiezo desde el principio otra vez —dice T.K con paciencia—. En el mito de la caverna, Platón describía una cueva en la que unos hombres estaban encadenados desde su nacimiento por el cuello y las piernas.

—¿Cómo va a ser eso? —pregunta Dai—. Si eran bebés las cadenas se les quedarían pequeñas, deberían ahogarse.

—Es una alegoría, no te la tomes al pie de la letra.

—Menudo asco, las cosas que dice no son de verdad y las que no dice son las que tengo que entender.

—Calla, si no me dejas terminar sí que no vas a comprender nada. Como decía, al estar así esos hombres solo pueden mirar a la pared del fondo, lo único que tienen delante. A la espalda tienen un muro y un poco más lejos una hoguera, entre las dos pasan otras personas llevando todo tipo de cosas cuyas sombras se ven en la pared del fondo. Así que lo único que los prisioneros conocen del mundo son esas siluetas, que obviamente no se corresponden con los objetos de verdad.

—Claro, cuando más cerca de la hoguera estén, más grandes son las sombras, ¿no? —inquiere Kari.

—Exacto. Lo único que han visto los prisioneros en toda su vida son esas sombras y piensan que las cosas son así. Tienen una visión del mundo completamente limitada. ¿Hasta aquí todo bien?

Entre las hojas del arbusto veo que los otros dos asienten con la cabeza. La filosofía nunca me llamó la atención aunque recuerdo más o menos lo que están contando. No me había parado a pensar demasiado en las teorías de Platón, las memoricé y las solté, como todo lo que hago. De todas formas no le vi una aplicación práctica a mi vida, por eso me fui por ciencias, es lo mío.

—Pues según Platón —continúa Takeru—, cuando se libera a uno de esos hombres él se da la vuelta y ve la hoguera, los verdaderos objetos, y se da cuenta de que las sombras no eran de verdad. Al otro lado del muro encuentra una abertura y por ella sale al exterior. Ve los árboles, a otras personas, el agua de los lagos y las estrellas. Se da cuenta de que ha vivido siempre engañado y de que el mundo es muy distinto a lo que creía. Baja a liberar a sus compañeros, les cuenta lo que ha visto y ellos se ríen de él diciéndole que la luz le ha cegado y que todo lo está imaginando. Incluso son capaces de matarlo cuando intenta llevarlos afuera.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Daisuke, horrorizado.

—Porque creen que está loco. Vale, ¿qué creéis que intenta reflejar con la alegoría?

—¿Qué hay gente muy psicópata?

—Olvida la historia en sí, piensa en el simbolismo.

—¡Y yo qué sé qué quiere decir!

—¿Y tú, Hikari?

—Bueno… creo que enseña que hay dos mundos —dice ella—. Por lo que dijo el profesor, para Platón existía un mundo material y otro de las ideas. Aunque no entiendo bien eso.

—Muy bien, eso es lo que simboliza —felicita T.K—. Para Platón, el mundo material, este en el que vivimos, no es más que una copia imperfecta de otro. Ese otro mundo es el de las ideas, donde solo existen ellas y las almas que pueden llegar para observarlas. Por ejemplo, una pelota refleja varias ideas: redondez, rojo, plástico, elasticidad…

Veo que Dai se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Decido que he tenido suficiente filosofía por un día y me marcho con cuidado de que no me vean. Al menos he estado entretenido mientras comía mi sándwich.

Entro en la biblioteca y me pregunto por primera vez qué hacían ellos en la Universidad, igual tenían un trabajo y han venido a buscar información. Intento concentrarme en los números que hay en mi libro, pero paso páginas y páginas sin conseguir sacarme de la cabeza la charla.

Ideas. Las ideas son perfectas. Eso era lo que decía Platón.

Me masajeo las sienes, intentando despejar la mente. Consigo todo lo contrario. Al fin desisto de intentar estudiar y me marcho a casa. Me cruzo con unos vecinos en el ascensor. Me miran a la cara y me sonríen con amabilidad. No sé por qué, pero me resulta extraño. Se bajan una planta antes que yo y me miro en el espejo. Me doy cuenta de una forma rara de lo que intentaba decir Platón. Los sentidos no son capaces de percibir cómo son las cosas de verdad. Mi reflejo, ese chico pelirrojo y pálido, debería dejar ver toda la confusión que tengo pero parezco simplemente un adolescente normal y corriente.

Tal vez es lo que soy y lo que pasa es que pienso demasiado las cosas. Pero es que, aunque todo vaya bien, siempre me parece como que falta algo más.

Y así mis días se vuelven aún más extraños. Siento que van hacia delante y hacia atrás, a veces no soy consciente de dónde estoy o a dónde voy, solo puedo comerme la cabeza intentando entender qué me pasa.

Aunque es raro en mí, recurro a la compañía de los demás. Me siento con mis padres en el sofá cada noche, vemos algún programa tonto, sacamos un juego de mesa o simplemente leemos algo cada uno.

—Este libro es interesante, deberías echarle un vistazo —dice mi madre una de esas noches.

Yo levanto los ojos de mi desgastado ejemplar de _Momo_. Ella me señala la portada del libro que tiene en las manos. Se llama Sotileza.

—¿De qué trata?

—De una huérfana que es acogida por unos pescadores. Lo más curioso es ver el estilo de vida que llevaban. Además estoy aprendiendo cosas de ese ambiente, del norte de España.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Lo que es una galerna. Es un temporal que hay a veces en el noroeste de ese país, en un día caluroso y despejado llega de pronto el frío y esa tormenta. Es muy peligrosa para quienes están en el mar.

—Qué curioso.

Busco más tarde información sobre las galernas y me parece interesante. Nada precede a ese peligro, llega de pronto y lo cambia todo, cobrándose vidas por el camino.

¿Y si todos vivimos sumergidos en uno de esos días calurosos y despejados? ¿Y si de pronto bajase la temperatura y una tormenta azotase todo lo que somos? Puede llevarnos al fin.

Como queda claro, pasar el tiempo con mis padres no consigue despejarme. Así que empiezo a salir más de casa. Doy paseos, voy a la compra y quedo con mis amigos. Taichi es el que siempre está más dispuesto a perder el tiempo.

Una de esas tardes nos echamos en su sofá con los mandos entre las manos y un videojuego que nos entretiene un rato. Lo lógico sería que me preguntara por mi cambio de actitud, por haber dejado de recluirme, pero respeta mi silencio. Tal vez también por eso prefiero pasar el día con él. Jou aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para psicoanalizarme porque está dando una asignatura de psicología en la carrera. Yamato hace tiempo que emigró a tierra americana. Incluso Iori ha llegado a preguntarme si me pasa algo, con lo discreto que ha sido siempre.

Pero Tai se limita a intentar hacerme reír. Como ahora, que chilla como si eso sirviera para que su coche corriera más. Pero le gano la carrera igual.

—¡Quiero la revancha!

—Como quieras.

—Pero espera, voy a cambiarme de coche porque este no va bien. —Es la tercera vez que dice eso—. ¡Este! ¡Es perfecto!

Esa palabra activa cosas en mi mente que quiero apagar.

—No. Claro que no. No refleja la idea de perfección.

—¿Eh? —Por su cara, debo parecer más chiflado que de costumbre—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Hay ideas, ¿no lo entiendes? Una mesa cumple la idea de cuadrado si es su forma, de madera si es su material, de marrón si es su color.

—Entonces, ¿hay una idea de Tai?

—No funciona así. Hay una idea de ser, de hombre, de humano, de alto y de moreno. Empiezas a unir ideas y llegas a tus características. Aunque es diferente porque tienes una conciencia, un alma. Y tu alma es capaz de atisbar las ideas.

Frunce el ceño y sé que es la señal para dar por finalizada la charla. Pulso un botón y la carrera empieza, él se queja de que lo haya hecho sin avisar.

Por alguna razón, recuerdo el final del mito de la caverna. El hombre que salió fue catalogado de loco por sus compañeros. Estaba solo. Como yo lo estoy.

No tardo en irme, con la excusa de que tengo que comprar algo de camino a casa. Creo que Taichi se da cuenta de que me pasa algo, de que estoy más raro de lo habitual, pero como siempre respeta que no quiera hablar de ello.

Mientras ando se hace de noche. Las farolas iluminan mi camino y yo tengo una desazón que no logro entender.

Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos con facilidad, pero no son un desahogo. Nunca lo son. Hace tiempo que necesito llorar, pero llorar de verdad, hasta que me quede seco. Porque siento que expulsaría un poco de esto, que parte del peso se iría aunque fuera un solo instante. Pero no puedo. Cuando suelto alguna lágrima se pierde solitaria entre los pliegues de mi ropa. En los mejores casos consigo que dos o tres más la acompañen para que mojen mi cara a su paso.

Nunca es suficiente. He perdido la capacidad de llorar.

Ya nada será un consuelo, ni siquiera puedo reventar de verdad. Soy como una bomba a punto de explotar que se ha quedado paralizada antes de que la mecha llegue al final, que no puede avanzar ni retroceder. Y, ¿por qué? Por nada. Eso es lo más frustrante. Que no hay razón.

Darle vueltas a esto solo hace que me sienta aún más solo. Más incomprendido. Más vacío. Así que intento pensar en otra cosa.

Por alguna razón, en mi cabeza se mezclan varias cosas que me han rondado en las últimas semanas. Las galernas, tormentas que lo arrasan todo. El mundo material e imperfecto. Las ideas que son lo único verdadero, que son perfectas en sí mismas.

La idea de perfección es tan perfecta que nada puede alcanzarla, entonces solo la idea será algo perfecto. Nada en el mundo lo es.

Aunque, a la vez, todo intenta ser perfecto. Como la luz de los faros de ese coche que se acerca, con la idea de blanco en su tonalidad, con la de fallo con el titilar de la bombilla. Como el hombre que lo conduce, con la idea de morado por sus ojeras, con la de sorpresa en su gesto. Como el golpe que recibo, con la idea de miedo cuando me doy cuenta de que no me puedo apartar, con la de dolor en mi cuerpo cuando salgo despedido hacia atrás.

Y todo se vuelve negro. Intentando ser perfectamente negro.

Después no hay color. Esa copia del negro desaparece y no queda nada en su lugar. No es blanco tampoco, simplemente es nada, vacío. Llego a un lugar donde no se puede ver o sentir como estamos acostumbrados, solo puedo percibir. Y lo percibo todo a la vez.

Si tuviera un cuerpo seguramente temblaría de la emoción. Por primera vez en mi vida soy capaz de entenderlo todo. Yo formo parte de este todo. Soy un testigo de la mayor magnificencia que se podría llegar a imaginar. Una a una, las incontables ideas se manifiestan aquí. Y yo con ellas. La perfección en estado puro. Porque la idea de perfección está aquí, formando parte de esto, que no llega a ser un conjunto porque no hay partes separadas, solo un todo eterno.

Las personas nos empeñamos en temer el final, creemos que dejar de existir debe ser lo peor del mundo, pero si he muerto al ser atropellado por ese coche debo haber acabado en el más allá. Y es una dimensión en la que no hay cabida para el miedo, para las preguntas, para los sentimientos. Solo existe la existencia. Solo hay ideas. Solo hay perfección.

¿Es que acaso acabo de despertar de un sueño? ¿Y si mi vida no era más que una ilusión? Porque no hay nada más real que lo que me completa ahora. Estoy sumergido en la verdad.

Pero hay algo que me inquieta. No debería ser capaz de pensar en nada. Solo tendría que limitarme a existir, a ser testigo de la eternidad. Estoy dudando y esas dudas me dan dos certezas: la primera es que existo, la segunda es que soy imperfecto. No soy digno de formar parte de esto.

Noto una especie de tirón donde debería tener la boca del estómago. Las sensaciones materiales me van llegado una a una. Primero la necesidad de respirar, después el fuerte golpeteo de mi corazón. Escucho gritos y veo la luz artificial de los fluorescentes. Alguien está luchando por devolverme a la ilusión que es la vida humana.

Quiero gritar, pero no puedo. Lo único que consigo es dejarme arrastrar. No tengo fuerzas para lo contrario.

Vuelvo a ser consciente de lo que hay a mi alrededor, de que he regresado al mundo material, cuando mi madre me abraza entre sollozos. Y yo me sumo a ella. Las lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos como un torrente porque me siento desolado. Nunca había notado una tristeza tan terrible, esta desesperación.

—Tranquilo, hijo —me susurra mamá—. Todo está bien. Estás bien. Y vas a seguir estándolo.

¿Bien? No lo entiende. No puede saber qué es el bien, cuál es la verdadera idea de bien. Ella diría que llamar al trabajo para mentir diciendo que está enferma y así quedarse a cuidar de mí es algo justificable. Pero se aleja de la idea del bien. El amor nos hace alejarnos de ella, por eso el amor puede ser un aliado del mal.

Tampoco entiende que no lloro por el miedo o el alivio. Lloro porque me han arrancado del mundo de las ideas y quiero volver a él. Lloro porque no quiero esta vida en la imperfecta copia. No quiero ver ese cuadro que hay en la pared, un dibujo que no es más que un reflejo vago y lejano que trata de acercarse a la idea de azul, de espuma, de mar. No quiero vivir más.

Paso los días en el hospital con los ojos cerrados. No respondo cuando me hablan, no como así que me alimentan por vena, incluso intento dejar de respirar. No soy tan valiente como para quitarme la vida, porque ni así sé si volvería a ese mundo perfecto. Así que pienso. Una y otra vez. Pienso en cómo volver. Intento decirme que esa dimensión existe y que no fue una creación de mi mente subconsciente. Yo jamás podría haber inventado algo tan perfecto.

Al final decido que no merece la pena hacer sufrir a mis padres y amigos, que puedo intentar fingir. Es lo que siempre he estado haciendo sin saberlo.

Vuelvo a casa, me encierro en mi habitación y salgo menos aún que antes. Encuentro un consuelo en los dígitos del ordenador, las matemáticas es algo muy cercano a esas ideas, a la perfección. Así que me sumerjo en ellas durante semanas y meses con la esperanza de poder olvidar lo demás.

Mi padre habla conmigo un día. Dice que vendrá un hombre a ayudarme. No creo que entienda qué ayuda necesito.

Ya esperaba la libreta típica de los psicólogos, también las gafas de intelectual y el aire serio. Lo que me pilla desprevenido es lo primero que me dice.

—Odias el mundo. —No es una pregunta.

—Claro que no. No lo odio, no lo quiero, tampoco me es indiferente. Simplemente el mundo es aparente, lo real no se ve.

—Hay mentiras mejores que verdades.

—No cuando ya has conocido la verdad absoluta.

Frunce el ceño y apunta cosas sin parar. Me pregunta tonterías de esta vida irreal, la relación con mis padres y mis amigos, cree que tengo miedo de vivir. No entiende que es todo lo contrario. Vivir es lo fácil, buscar el mundo de las ideas es lo único en lo que puedo centrarme. No quiero dejarme arrastrar por las copias una vez más.

—Usted no puede entenderlo —digo de pronto, cansado de la charla—. No ha estado allí, no ha visto la perfección. No me quitaré la vida si eso le preocupa, pero nadie puede obligarme a vivirla como los demás.

—Crees que esto no es real, pero sientes cosas, dolor, amor, hambre. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que eso es imaginario?

—No se trata de imaginario o no. Se trata de que intenta reflejar ideas y nunca lo consigue. Todo es una copia imperfecta.

—Todo lo que dices es absurdo… —opina, parece muy confundido—. ¿Es lo que crees? ¿De verdad?

—¿Acaso importa si lo es? Según usted las mentiras pueden ser mejores.

Nunca he sido tan sincero, pero no hace falta que él lo sepa, porque jamás podría llegar a entenderme. Es como en esos libros que leí hace tiempo, las personas hablaban de los fascinantes que eran los unicornios y que era algo que solo se podía entender si se presenciaba.

Somos conscientes de percibir unas pocas cosas y miles se pierden, un eternidad de cosas por percibir que a nosotros se nos escapan. Pero existen. Las ideas abarcan esas cosas, todas sus características, a la vez. Y fui capaz de experimentar esa plenitud, es lo único que ahora me obsesiona. Quiero recuperarla. Ese conocimiento perfecto.

El psicólogo les dice a mis padres que paso por un shock postraumático, que deben dejarme mi espacio y que yo solo debo salir de él. Al parecer se quedan tranquilos con que no tenga tendencias suicidas.

Mi madre me habla durante todas las comidas, intentando que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Me cuenta anécdotas de cuando era pequeño, me explica sueños que siempre ha tenido sobre las metas que alcanzaré. Sus palabras solo consiguen hacer que piense más y más. Me hacen ver que estamos encerrados. Hemos caído en una vida que vivimos una y otra vez, asfixiados por esta existencia. Determinados por un pasado, ahogados por el miedo a un futuro, sin un presente.

El tiempo es algo que nosotros hemos inventado para creer que la muerte es natural. En el mundo de las ideas todo es eterno, nada nace o muere, cada envejece, simplemente hay existencia plena. Como un museo quieto, inmóvil y perfecto, en él están las figuras geométricas, los colores primarios, pero no hay lugar para errores o mentiras, solo son enfermedades de la copia. La vida solo es una monstruosa jaula de la que intentamos escapar sin saberlo.

Un día, mientras escribo sin descanso caracteres en mi ordenador, siento esa sensación llamada _déjà vu_. Como siempre, la curiosidad se despierta en mí y busco información. Nada me satisface, no puede ser un simple fallo. De nuevo, las antiguas teorías de Platón son las que consiguen llegarme más hondo.

Según él conocer es recordar. Decía que nuestra alma había habitado el mundo de las ideas antes de caer al material y quedar encerrada en un cuerpo. Simbolizaba esto con dos caballos, el blanco movido por las tendencias positivas y el negro por las negativas, y un conductor. Si se manejaba bien a los caballos, el carro ascendía hasta el mundo de las ideas. Si alguno de ellos tiraba de más, entonces caían al encierro del cuerpo. La única forma de escapar es la búsqueda de conocimiento, de ir recordando todas las cosas que ya se sabían, y así ser digno de pasar toda la eternidad siendo testigo de la existencia de las ideas.

Desde luego no es más que simbolismo, al igual que el mito de la caverna, pero encierra tantas cosas en su interior que paso mucho tiempo dándole vueltas. Por alguna razón recuerdo en lo que pensaba antes del inesperado accidente, en todas las teorías de Platón y en esa tormenta terrible llamada galerna.

Tal vez sería una mejor forma de interpretar esta existencia. Vivimos esperando sin saberlo, tranquilos hasta que algo repentino nos azota y saca de este mundo.

Mientras estos pensamientos nadan en mi cabeza durante días, yo sigo encerrado en los dígitos que tanto se asemejan a la perfección. Intento transmitir lo que siento en esos caracteres. Trato de reflejar el mundo perfecto y su copia, la galerna que puede arrasarlo todo y cambiar nuestra percepción, la plenitud que no sabemos que queremos alcanzar.

Cuando termino, bautizo a mi trabajo como "El mito de la galerna".

Después me dejo caer en la cama. Vuelve la comida intravenosa, las visitas de doctores y las pastillas que me fuerzan a tragar. Sé que mi familia y amigos me rodean, pero no soy demasiado consciente de ello. Un día me traen una revista en la que aparezco en portada. Al parecer mi trabajo en el ordenador significa un avance en este mundo imperfecto, he inspirado algo sobre robots, no podría importarme menos. Ni siquiera el dinero que me dan consigue animarme. Ni la mansión que compran mis padres. Tampoco escuchar mi nombre cada vez que encienden la televisión porque me dan nuevos premios.

Solo puedo pensar en ese mundo que no alcanzo. En esas ideas que tanto anhelo. ¿Por qué nadie puede entenderlo? ¿O soy yo al que se le está escapando algo?

Mis preguntas encuentran respuesta un día. Estoy paseando por mi nuevo jardín como si hiciera algo normal, para que mi madre empiece a sonreír más. Escucho pasos a mi espalda y veo un rostro furioso que conozco bien. Mimi levanta la mano y me da un fuerte tortazo. Yo no me inmuto. Entonces cae la primera lágrima.

—No soy perfecta, lo sé —susurra—. Pero eso no significa que por eso no merezca la pena.

Sus labios temblorosos acarician los míos. No sé en qué momento correspondo al beso, pero lo hago.

Tal vez hay una razón por la que todos eligen vivir en la irrealidad. Quizás haya que sacrificar el verdadero conocimiento para poder ser feliz, aunque solo sea una ilusión. Puede que merezca la pena escuchar reír a Mimi todos los días.

Al fin y al cabo, el mayor misterio es por qué la vida nos parece tan valiosa cuando se sufre tanto. Supongo que los pequeños momentos de alegría son más importantes que todo lo demás. ¿Y si las cosas pudieran ser perfectamente imperfectas? Tendré que averiguarlo.

.

* * *

Llevo planeando esta historia más de un año, sé que tiene muchas referencias filosóficas y que puede que no guste a todo el mundo, pero me siento satisfecha de haber plasmado más o menos lo que buscaba.

_Asondomar_, te he dicho muchas veces que te admiro. No se trata solamente de tus escritos sino también de todas las veces que hemos charlado, creo que tienes una forma de ver el mundo muy especial, te admiro como escritora y como persona. Tenía claro que para tu cumpleaños iba a escribir este fic, ello determinó que fuera Koushiro el narrador. Puede que te hubiera gustado más otra historia pero sentía que tenía que escribirte esto a ti, de alguna manera la veo una continuación de lo que inicié en _Arrugas del alma_. Pensé en otro tipo de final pero me dije que las cosas no siempre tienen que acabar mal, menos cuando se trata de un regalo de cumpleaños.

Así que eso, muchas felicidades a la cumpleañera, espero que este año consigas muchas de tus metas. Y gracias a todo aquel que lea.


End file.
